Two Worlds Collide
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Alice and Jasper had been best friends all their life. When Alice has to leave suddenly at the age of 11 to move to Australia because of Carlisle's new job, both are distraught. Alice comes back 7 years later and everything has changed, including Jasper.
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Twilight, I just own the plot and any characters that don't appear in Twilight.**

**AUTHORS NOTE : Okay, this is a new story. Alice and Jasper. Bear in mind this is only a Preface, not a Prologue, so this scene will happen later on in the story. Please please read and review.**

* * *

Two Worlds Collide

**Preface**;

Two figures stood in the deserted courtroom, watching each other carefully.

One was petite with short, dark, spiky hair and wore fashionable clothes. She had a pixie like figure, and wore clothes that hung to her tiny body. The other was tall, with scruffy blond hair and wore a threadbare suit. His face was unshaven and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Why?" The pixie like girl asked. Her voice was quiet, masking the pain and anger that was desperate to get out. The blond male shuffled his feet and stared at the floor, a look of chagrin on his face. "Why?" The girl asked again.

"I didn't do it, Al! How can you believe I'd _do_ such a thing?!" The echo of his loud voice bounced off every wall. "I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. I didn't do it..." The girl looked down, her short hair barely covering the lone tear that slid down her face. The male took a tentative step towards her, an arm stretched out in comfort.

"Don't." The girl looked up and fiercely wiped away the betraying tear. "Just, don't Jasper." She spun on her three inch black heels and fled the courtroom, leaving the male behind.

Tears began falling down his pale cheeks and he didn't care who saw.


	2. When They Were Young

Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter One;**

_When They Were Young_.

[**Alice – **_aged 3_** - **_3rd July 1994_]

I am lying in Momma's flower garden, staring up at the endless blue skies that float above me in a dizzying pattern. I wonder why God chose the sky to be coloured blue... Why not green? Or pink?! Wow... A pink sky would be awesome, it would be like sunset _all_ the time! Then I could match the sky all the time 'cause I _love_ pink...

"Alice!" I scramble to my feet, dust off the mud and pollen that hangs to my dress and rush inside. Momma is standing at the kitchen stove, stirring a big pot of noodles. I rush up behind her and cuddle her apron clad waist.

"Hello Momma." Momma ruffles my long black hair and kisses my forehead.

"Hello baby." I smile and heave myself up onto a kitchen stool, and begin swinging my legs. "The Hale's are coming for dinner tonight. You'll get to see Rose and Jasper!"

"Can I show Rose my new party dress?" I ask excitedly.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Momma?" Momma nods and turns back to the stove.

"Of course Alice darling." I grin wider and then the back door opens. A tall blonde man in a smart suit steps inside.

"Daddy!" I jump off the stool and run to hug him too. He picks me up and spins me around before cuddling me close to his chest.

"Hello princess. How are you?" He puts me down and closes the door.

"I'm good Daddy! The Hale's are coming for tea!" I clap my hands and Daddy grins.

"I know princess. Are you looking forward to seeing Rose and Jasper?" I nod and Daddy ruffles my hair. He leans across to kiss Momma's cheek and then heads upstairs to change out of his suit.

"Now, Alice, go wash your hands and face, they'll be here soon." Momma pushes me lightly in the direction of the stairs and I run upstairs to the bathroom. I'm excited the Hale's are coming over. Rose has been my bestest friend since, like, forever! We do everything together, we share clothes, we do each other's hair and have fun sleepovers. Rose has gorgeous long blonde hair, like mine, but blonde. Mine is black and wavy, it almost reaches down to the bottom of my back! Momma thinks I would suit it really short, like a bob, but I love having long hair. You can't _do_ anything with short hair. I remember back to my last sleepover with Rose, we both dressed up as princesses at a grand ball, and Jasper and Emmett were our escorts. I wore my Cinderella dress and Rose wore my old red dress, and we both took a pair of Momma's long gloves and wore sparkly hair clips in our hair. I think Emmett and Rose secretly like each other, they always hang around together, whenever Rose isn't with me. Emmett is such good fun, he _always_ knows how to make me laugh! In a way, he's like the big brother I never had, well apart from Edward, but he's in high school now – that's only for the big boys and girls – and doesn't pay much attention to me any more 'cause I'm too little... Then there's Jasper, Rose's twin brother. I like him a lot, we're very close. But I don't love him the way I love Emmett, it isn't like a brotherly kind of love I feel for him... It's different. Momma and Daddy and Rose and Jasper's parents are always joking about me and Jasper. They think that one day we'll get married and have lots of children! Ew! I don't think so, that would just be _weird_!

"Alice! They're here!" I grab my comb off the windowsill, and run it through my hair a few times before rushing downstairs again. Momma and Daddy are welcoming the Hale's inside. Rose is wearing a pretty dress, exactly like mine, but in a sea blue colour.

"Rose!" I rush to hug her.

"Hey Al!" We hug quickly and I grab her hand.

"Come on Rose! I got a new dress to show you!" We rush upstairs and leave the adults to talk. I go into my room, which is completely pink, and open up my big white and pink wardrobe. It's full to the brim with clothes, most of them pink too. I reach for my new dress and pull it out to show Rose. She runs her hand lightly over the flimsy material and smiles.

"It's beautiful Al. Where did you get it?" It is a deep turquoise colour, a satiny sheen to the material. A black ribbon sweeps around the waist, leading to a big bow in the middle. A black netted skirt is fitted under it and makes the skirt stick out a bit. I smiled.

"My auntie bought it for me. I saw it during the summer and she bought it for me in the sales! Isn't that cool?" Rose nods.

"Super cool!"

"Yeah..." We turn around to see Jasper standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his face half covered by darkness. "That is a beautiful dress Al." I blush, and I don't know why.

"Um thanks Jazz." I put the dress back in my wardrobe and shoo Jasper away.

"Now you have to leave. This is a _girls_ bedroom." Jasper grins and walks away, leaving us in peace. We hear his feet become faint as he descends the stairs. Rose turns on me.

"You so totally like him!" She squeals. I gasp.

"Rose! No I _don't_!"

"You do. You do. You do!" Rose chants, spinning round my room, her arms outstretched. I grab her wrist and sit her down on my bed.

"Rose? Can you keep a secret?" She mimes zipping her lips shut.

"You know I can Al... What's wrong?" She watches me carefully as I wait to answer.

"I think I _do_ like Jasper."

--

[**Jasper** **- **_aged 4_ **- **_3__rd__ July 1994_]

I'm lying in my room, staring up at the dirty, cobwebby ceiling when my best mate, Emmett, barges inside.

"Come on in Emmett. The door's just closed for my privacy..." I sigh sarcastically. Emmett grins and plops down on the bed beside my feet.

"Hot day, huh?" Sweat is pouring off his face. He'd obviously been outside playing football with the other boys. I hated football. I preferred to read or listen to music. Dad didn't like it much. He thought I was a wussy little girl. Mom didn't care really, she just wanted me to be happy. But she was out most of the day working at that job I knew she hated. I hardly saw either of them. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been out..." I sat up and walked over to the window, pushing it open slightly. A warm breeze floated in, clearing the stuffy air.

"What?! You haven't been _out_?!" Emmett's face was classic. I wished I had a camera. "Are you mad?" I shrugged again and walked out my room, heading downstairs. Emmett ran after me, making the floorboards shake. I went into the kitchen to find Mom and Dad sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hi Jazz." Mum smiled. "We're going over to the Cullen's later, to see Alice and the others. See Emmett off and then we can head on over..." I nodded.

"Okay, Mom." I opened the back door and then walked up the path with Emmett.

"You like Rose don't you Em?" I asked, punching his arm lightly.

"What?! No she's your _sister_ Jazz!" I could see right through his lies.

"Aw, come on Em. You know you do, and don't bother lying, I don't mind either..." Emmett shrugged and tried to look cool.

"I mean, she's really pretty and nice and all, but come on, we're only 4..." I laughed and stopped at the garden gate.

"Yeah, you're right. But Em?" Emmett paused, just through the gate.

"Yeah?"

"I like Alice though."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been focusing on my other stories 'Accidentally In Love' and 'Trouble At School' a lot lately. One of them is nearing a finish so I want to get it over with soon. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. ^________^**


	3. The Truth About Growing Up

**AUTHORS NOTE : Thanks to all that reviewed once again. These first few chapters are going to be bit of Jasper and Alice's lives from the age of 4 to the age of 11. I will put in dates to make it less confusing. Thank you, and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I love that song, check it out!**

**PLAYLIST : Just for Tonight, by One Night Only.**

* * *

Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter Two;**

_The Truth About Growing Up_.

[**Alice - **_aged 10_ **- **_20th December 2001_]

"Alice! Time to get up to go to school!" Mom called from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over, looking for my pink fluffy alarm clock. I couldn't find it on my bedside table and I sat up in my bed, confused. Where was it? I stumbled out of bed, my silky shorts and vest top crumpled. Then I spotted a pink fluffy mass by the door. I walked over to it and picked it up. I giggled, suddenly remembering throwing my alarm clock across the room. The glass face was cracked, but nothing beyond repair, at least it still worked. I put it down on my bedside table and then turned to my dressing table. Last night, as per usual, I had laid out my clothes for the next day, I never liked picking out outfits early in the morning. I was usually half asleep and my fashion awareness doesn't really kick in till about ten o'clock. I unfolded the clothes and put them on quickly, then I sat down on my fluffy pink stool and studied my reflection in the mirror. My long hair was shiny and slightly messy and luckily my eyes weren't too puffed up. I pulled a brush through my hair a few times, put on a red hair band and added a tiny bit of lip gloss and eye shadow to my face before standing up again. I grabbed my Dolce and Gabbana bag off the back of my door and studied my reflection in my full length mirror. I was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, a white turtle neck jumper, a red waistcoat and a pair of red flats. _Perfect_. I smiled, it was going to be a good day.

Mom was making waffles for breakfast downstairs, I could tell as soon as I stepped out of my room. The smell was so inviting, it almost made my mouth water. I ran downstairs quickly and almost bumped into Daddy as he ran out of his study at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh!" He dropped the folder he was holding and the contents spilt out all over the floor. "Hello Princess!" I bent down to pick up the folder.

"Morning Daddy." I handed him the folder back again and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks precious..." He ran through to the kitchen and I followed him at a slower pace. A half-eaten bit of toast lay on a plate in the middle of the table, next to a cooling cup of coffee. Daddy never had time for breakfast, however hard he tried. Sunday's were the only time we could ever relax as a family, oh, and Daddy's holidays of course.

"I'm sorry, love, I have to go. They need me at the hospital..." Daddy kissed Mom's cheek apologetically. Mom nodded, a warm smile still on her face.

"It's okay Carlisle. Call me later if you have time." She kissed him quickly and Daddy gathered up his things. He blew me a kiss as he ran out the door.

"Bye Princess, have a good day! Be good!" I waved half-heartedly as the door shut. As usual... Dad was always in a rush in the morning, and it was annoying that I hardly ever got to see him. But he definitely made up for it during the holidays and on Sundays.

"Waffles darling?" I nodded and Mom handed me a plate with two crispy, golden brown waffles on it. I smiled and reached for the strawberries and chocolate sauce. My favourite thing to have on waffles. Mom laughed at my content expression when I took a big bite. I stuck my chocolaty tongue out at her and she laughed again. I loved hearing Mom laugh, it was such a beautiful sound, like all your worries could fly away when you heard it.

"Mrs. Hale is coming to pick you up this morning. Rose and Jasper will be there." Mom sat down opposite me and propped her head up on her hands. I smiled.

"Oh, great!" I took another bite of my waffle.

"So, do you like Jasper by any chance?" Mom winked at me and I blushed scarlet.

"Mom! No I don't fancy him!" I tried to hide my face with my hair but Mom could always tell when I was lying.

"Mary Alice Cullen! I know you're lying! And what did I tell you about lying?" Mom looked at me with mock sternness.

"Never tell a lies, it's bad..." I mumbled in monotone. 'Never tell lies, it's bad' is one of the things I've always known and thought. Only because Mom says it all the time... Also, 'Wash your hands before dinner' and 'Never put new shoes on a table'. Apparently it's bad luck...

_Ding dong_!

I jumped up at the doorbell and grabbed my Bench over-the-shoulder bag.

"Bye Mom!" I kissed her cheek as I ran past to the front door. I opened it to see Jasper leaning against the gate.

"Hey..." He half smiled, that gorgeous smiled that turned my legs to strawberry jelly.

"Hey..." I shut the door behind me and hurried up the path to meet Jasper. He opened the gate for me and I blushed as our bodies brushed against each other. Oops, I really did have it bad for this guy.

* * *

[**Jasper** **- **_aged 11 _**- **_20th December 2001_]

"Jasper Hale! Get your fat lazy ass out of bed, _now_!" The usual wake-up call from Rose then... I sighed and rolled over onto my front, rubbing my eyes to get rid of excess sleep. The curtains were open, I had probably forgotten to close them last night, after staying up for ages playing Xbox with Emmett. Rose had invaded my room for that space of three hours, watching Emmett with a love-sick look on her face... Mind you, Emmett was just as bad, ogling her ass every time she walked out the door. I punched him on the arm as a warning but it never stopped him. They were so obviously made for each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they started going out when we are in high school next year. I sighed. I wish I could find my 'one true love'...

"Jasper, get your fa-" Rose burst into my room, screaming full volume. "Ohh, you're up..." Her volume decreased and she smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Ouch Rose..." I rubbed my ears which were now ringing. "Could you have screamed any louder?" Rose shrugged.

"Nah, I can do louder. Wanna hear?" She took a large intake of breath and I jumped up to cover her mouth with my hand.

"No, no Rose, it's okay, I'll hear it some other time..." I pushed her out the door. I closed it after her and leaned against it heavily. Loud noises and early mornings don't go well together...

--

"Jasper! We're about to leave! Get down here now!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and saved the game I was playing before switching it off. Last night, me and Emmett had been playing Crash Bandicoot for ages, getting up to level 11, and I had started playing it again. Emmett would kill me if I didn't save it.

"Jasper!" Rose called this time.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my school bag and hurried down the stairs, not wanting to keep the two ladies waiting. They were so like each other sometimes, both blonde and tall and they even had the same mood swings. At the same _time_... It was gonna be hell when Rose started her period...

"Finally!" Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically and punched me on the arm. "What took you so long?"

"I was playing Crash Bandicoot..." I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold winter air. It was frost outside, but no snow. I loved snow.

"Not again!" Rose laughed.

"Jasper, if you carry on playing that till the early hours of the morning, I _will_ confiscate it!" Mom threatened, marching ahead to start up the car. The windows were slightly iced over, but not too bad. I opened the front passenger door and sat down inside. Rose slid into the back seat and buckled up her seat belt.

"We're going to get Alice." She informed me, as Mom sat down in the drivers seat. I nodded and looked out the window. Alice didn't live far away, just five minutes or so, so our parents often shared lifts into school. It was easier that way, us three being such good friends and all.

When we pulled up outside Alice's house, Rose kicked my seat.

"Oi, get out and meet her." I sighed and stepped out the door into the freezing morning air again. I swear it had gotten colder. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I jogged to Alice's front door, pausing to press the doorbell. I stepped back a few paces to lean against her gate. The door flung open to reveal the girl of my dreams. She was wearing a white turtle neck sweater that matched perfectly with her white flawless skin. The added splash of red look gorgeous and the red hair band in her long dark hair looked amazing.

"Hey..." I half smiled at Alice, who smiled back, making me go weak at the knees.

"Hey..." She shut the door behind her and rushed up to meet me. I opened the gate for her and she stepped through, our bodies brushing together. I took a deep breath and my nose was invaded with her scent. Oops, I really did have it bad for her...

--

School, as per usual, was lame. Apart from lunch times and break times. I got to see Alice then. During the summer us four, me Emmett Rose and Alice, would stay up by the trees, relaxing in the dappled sunlight. In the winter, when it was cold, we would hibernate indoors, curling up beside on of the storage heaters. We did the same today.

"I can't believe it's Christmas in 5 days!" Rose screamed, very close to my ear. I rolled my eyes at Emmett who laughed.

"I know, I can't wait!" Alice clapped her hands beside me and I grinned at her.

"It should be good, I suppose..." Alice poked my sides and I laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm pretty excited too!" We all laughed and Emmett stood up.

"Um, Rose, can I t-talk to you for a sec?" I looked at Rose who blushed.

"Sure..." She took Emmett's hand and stood up. They walked away down the corridor together.

"What's he doing?" Alice wondered.

"Asking her out." I stated simply, standing up. The bell was gonna go soon.

"_Really_?!" I nodded at Alice's excited expression. "Aw, that's so cute!" I laughed and flung my arm around Alice's slim shoulders. Her body relaxed against mine and I couldn't help but love the way it felt.

"You really are so soppy sometimes, Al..." I joked. She poked my sides again, making me squirm.

"Oi! Just because I like a little romance!" I laughed and we walked towards the classrooms.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Hope you liked that chapter. Please review! They always make me smile! ^________^**


	4. Happy Birthday To You

**AUTHORS NOTE : Thanks again to all that reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter. I don't actually know when Jasper's birthday is so I just made it up. =]**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : Self Inflicted, by Katy Perry.**

* * *

Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter Three;**

_Happy Birthday To You._

[**Alice** **-** _aged 10_ **-** _14__th__ March 2002_]

"But Mom! What _am_ I going to get him?!" I groaned, banging my head off the work surface. Mom giggled and rubbed my hair jokingly. I looked up and frowned at her slightly, making her laugh any more.

"Oh Alice your face!" She chuckled and put a batch of cookies in the oven. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday. Dad was at work, again, and wouldn't be home till late tonight, as per usual. I had a long lie in this morning, a much needed one after I stayed at Rose's house last night. Emmett was staying with Jasper too so we all just went into Jasper's room and watched the boys play Xbox, whilst we were lying on his bed. I couldn't help but notice how good his sheets melt, weird I know, but I love Jasper's smell. Nothing like any of the other, horrible sweaty boys in my school. A sort of musky, strong scent that makes me tingle. Damn, I really did like him... Sigh. Anyway, all I had done all day was get up at midday and then do a bit of maths homework before helping Mum with baking some fairy cakes and cookies.

"Why do you want to get him something so bad anyway?" Mum asked, taking off the canary yellow oven gloves and draping them over the oven handle. "Why is it such a big deal?" She raised her eyebrows at me suggestively and I couldn't help but blush.

"Um... Cause he's my best friend?" I hoped she wouldn't notice I was lying. I looked down so my long hair was covering my blushing cheeks.

"Alice?" Mum sat down next to me and cupped my chin so she could lift it to face me. "Alice, you like him don't you?" I nodded and Mum smiled.

"Please don't tell him Mum!" I rushed, blushing even more fiercely. Mum laughed and got up again to put the kettle on.

"Of course not darling. But I do have a brilliant idea what you could give him..." She filled up the kettle and flicked it on, soon the sound of boiling water filled the room.

"And what's that brilliant idea then?" I asked, propping my head up on my hands.

"Well..." Mum bustled around the kitchen, grabbing mugs and bottles of milk out the fridge. "You could always ask him to be your boyfriend."

"Mum! I couldn't do that!" I couldn't, could I? I mean, I really did like him _a __lot_, but I had no idea whether he liked me too. What if he turned me down and then told Emmett and everyone at school that I fancied him? Then everyone would know and would make fun of me... I put my head on the table and banged it lightly. I had no idea what I was going to get him and the best idea I could come up with was to tell him I _liked_ him? Eugh... I was so screwed.

* * *

[**Jasper - **_aged 11 _**- **_14__th__ March 2002_]

"Happy Birthday Jazz!" I woke up by the weight of my sister jumping up and down on my bed. "Come on, come on! Wakey wakey!" I groaned and grabbed her ankle making her scream and land on my bed.

"Oi! Jasper!" Rose whined, rubbing her bare leg, "That hurt!"

"Yeah well, my head hurts now, so we're even." Rose stuck her tongue out of me and I grinned. "Sorry Rose, you know I didn't mean it..." She rolled her eyes and crawled up the bed to sit cross legged next to me.

"Happy birthday Jasper." She handed me a box shaped present with silver wrapping paper and a silver ribbon. An envelope was taped to it as well.

"Thanks Rose!" I tore open the wrapping paper quickly and gasped at what was inside. It was a three box set of new Xbox games, RalliSport Challenge, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 and Splinter Cell. I hugged my sister tightly. "Thank you! That is the _best_ present ever Rose!" Rose laughed and scrunched up the wrapping paper and threw it expertly into the waste paper basket beside my door.

"So what's planned for today?" Rose asked.

"Um, well Alice and Emmett are coming over later, obviously. Mom said we could set up the tent in the back yard and stay there tonight. You and Alice don't have to if don't want to though..." I shrugged, but Rose's face lit up.

"Wow! That sounds like a _brilliant_ plan Jazz! Do you wanna go set it up now? They'll be here in a couple of hours anyway, and I have some amazing ideas!" I looked at the clock. Jeez, it was almost two in the afternoon! I had slept in a long way. Jumping off my bed Rose left me to get changed quickly before heading outside. I pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain tee shirt, I was going to change for later anyway. Rose and Mom were in the kitchen, talking excitedly. Mom looked up when I walked in the room and smiled.

"Good afternoon there birthday boy." She giggled and pulled me into a hug.

"Haha, thanks Mom." I hugged her back and then saw what she was doing. "You're making a cake? For me?" She was holding a large wooden spoon and stirring a golden coloured mixture with chocolate chips in it.

"Yep, chocolate and chocolate chip if that's okay with you?" I nodded and stuck my finger in the mixture. "Jasper! That's disgusting!" I licked it off, grinning and Rose laughed.

"Mhmm, delicious!" We all laughed and then Rose grabbed me by the wrist before pulling me out the back door.

"See you later Mom!" I called as the door slammed shut. I heard her laugh and turned back to Rose. "What?" I asked. Rose indicated to a bag in the middle of the grass, smiling.

"That's got the big tent in it, Mom said it's okay if we want to set it up now, and if we need any help, we should ask her." I nodded and raced Rose to set it up.

--

After an hour of struggling and laughing, we finally had it set up perfectly.

"It looks a bit lop sided..." Rose turned her head to one side and I laughed.

"Oh shh! It's fine and that's final! I am not doing anything else to it!" Rose shrugged and then crawled inside, pulling a large blue bag with her.

"What's in that?" I asked, kneeling in the doorway. Rose started pulling out lots of blankets and pillows. "Whoa..." She laid out the blankets so they were covering the whole floor.

"Can you get the sleeping bags from upstairs?" Rose asked, pulling some more things out the bag. "Oh, and the extension cable?" I frowned at her question but sprinted up the garden anyway. Mom was still in the kitchen, but dressed in her favourite blue and white summer dress. She was watching the cake in the oven, a smile on her face.

"Hey Mom!" I called as I ran past her, heading for the stairs. The sleeping bags were always kept in the cupboard under the stairs and I pulled four of them out, brushing off the dust that was on the protective waterproof bags. Then I searched for the extension cable. It was lying right at the bag, even more covered in dust. It obviously hadn't been out for a while. I closed the cupboard and went back through to the kitchen.

"Hadn't you better be getting changed?" Mom asked, looking at the clock. It was almost four, they were going to be here in an hour. I shrugged and went to open the back door.

"Rose just wants to do this one last thing, we'll be back in soon." Mom smiled and waved me out again. I ran back down to the tent where Rose was peering out the flapping doorway.

"What took you so long?" She asked, taking the sleeping bags from me.

"Mom wanted to know how much longer we'll be. Alice and Emmett will be here soon..." Rose laughed and then handed me the extension cable.

"Go plug this in Dad's shed and unwind it back to the tent door, we're gonna need some electricity. Then you can go and get showered first. I want this last bit to be a surprise..." I took the extension cable to Dad's shed and unlocked the rusty lock. Inside was cobwebby and dark but the socket was easy to find. I plugged it in and unwound it carefully back to the tent. Rose had all the sleeping bags laid out and it looked good.

"Hey Rose?" I asked, rubbing my hands together nervously.

"Yeah?" She asked, distractedly. She looked at me and studied my face. "What's up Jasper?" I swallowed and then blushed.

"Um, I wanted to, um... ask Alice to be my g-girlfriend..." I looked down and felt my cheeks warm up even more. Then I heard Rose scream.

"_Awww_! Jasper! That's so _sweet_!" She clapped her hands excitedly and then smiled broadly. "Are you going to do it tonight? Cause I'm sure I can pull Emmett away for a bit, show him your new games on your Xbox?" I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah that would be good Rose. But remember, don't tell Emmett yet okay? I don't want Alice finding out before hand..." Rose mimed zipping her lips.

"Mum's the word." She smiled. "Now, shoo, I want to finish this tent off now!" I laughed and backed out the doorway, before heading back up the house.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Aww, Jasper's gonna ask Alice to be his girlfriend, how cute! I've already started the next chapter, so if you're good and review (hint hint) then it should be up in the next couple of days! Thanks and please review!**


	5. Surprises Surprises

**AUTHORS NOTE : The next chapter as promised! Enjoy! I now have two Twilight soundtracks – the official one and the Carter Burwell one who did all the orchestra pieces.**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : Spotlight, by Mute Math.**

* * *

**Chapter Four;**

_Surprises Surprises._

[**Alice** **-** _aged 10_ **-** _14__th__ March 2002_]

I stood in front of my wardrobe, pondering what to wear tonight. Rose said it didn't need to be anything fancy like a dress, but still something that Jasper would think I looked good in. Now that I had such a wide variety of clothes, it was getting very difficult to choose an outfit. I already had a few items laid out on my bed, but I still couldn't decide...

"Alice! You need to go in an hour! You'd better hurry up if you want me to curl your hair!" I sighed and then looked at my wardrobe once more. Okay, time to take the bull by the horns and just decide already Alice! I looked at my many pairs of jeans and pulled out my favourite turquoise skinny jeans. Then, I flicked through my tees shirt drawer, I knew which top would look perfect with these. The long black and white top was folded neatly at the very back and I pulled it out with a triumph. I pulled them on quickly and then studied myself in the mirror.

"Not bad, not bad." I smiled, before grabbing my overnight bag and card for Jasper. I had decided to do as Mom had suggested, I was going to tell Jasper I liked him. Mom wolf whistled as I descended the stairs.

"Aw Alice, you look lovely darling." I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. We went through to the sitting room where Mom always did my hair. The news was on but turned on mute. I sat down on the armchair and Mom picked up the curlers from their heat protective mat.

Half an hour later – yes that's how long it takes to curl my long hair – Mom finished the last curl with a flourish.

"Ta-daa!" She sprayed my hair once over with glittery hairspray and I stood up to examine the results. I smiled at my reflection.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best at curling hair!" She really was though, ever strand of hair was curled and placed perfectly. It made me look completely different. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Mom asked as I raced to the door.

"It's Emmett!" I called over my shoulder. "We're walking to Rose and Jasper's together!" Mom laughed and I heard her unplug the curlers. I flung open the door to find Emmett standing in the doorway with a small rucksack on his back and a large box wrapped with red wrapping paper under one arm.

"Hey Al!" He grinned, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and reached for my coat behind the door and my bag which was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. Mom came through from the sitting room to see us off.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" She shouted as we raced up the path together. Oh yes, I was going to have lots of fun.

"So what did you get Jasper?" I asked Emmett, as we walked along the road. Emmett grinned and tapped his nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see wont you?" He laughed and I pouted.

"Aw come on Em! I wont tell, besides, I'll tell you what I'm getting him!" I tried to persuade my friend but Emmett just shook his head again.

"Nope!" I frowned and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

[**Jasper - **_aged 11 _**- **_14__th__ March 2002_]

I sat in my room, shaking my leg up and down nervously. Why was I so nervous? I was nervous because what if Alice turned me down? What if she told everyone in school that I liked her, then everyone would tease me for life because I got turned down. But see, the thing was, I really did like her a lot. I knew from the very day we met in nursery school that she wasn't just some crush. She was even more special than that. And I didn't in any way want to muck it all up with her. Rose barged into my room and when she saw me she rolled her eye shadowed eyes.

"Aw come on Jasper! Pull yourself together!" She sat down next to me and nudged my sides with her pointy elbow. "She's going to say yes, you know that? Never in a bizillion years would she turn _you _down." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah but how do you know that Rose? She could turn me down, you never know..." I ran my hands through my long hair a few times and stood up, turning to face the window. It was a beautiful night, clear skies and I could already see the stars shining through. Perfect.

"Actually Jazz... I _do_ know that. She told me when she was _four _that she liked you. She's never stopped liking you... It's soooo obvious!" Rose laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Four years old?" I asked.

"Well duh Jazz, I didn't mean four _months_!" I laughed this time and Rose punched my arm lightly.

"Seriously Jazz, you have nothing to worry about, you'll be fine. You'll be more than fin, you two will be perfect..." I smiled and looked out at the stars.

I hoped we would be...

..._Perfect_.

--

"Jasper! Alice and Emmett are here!" Rose and I were sitting cross legged on my bed playing Star Wars Top Trumps when Mom called us. We both jumped up and raced to be the first downstairs. Rose shoved me out the way and managed to squeeze through the doorway first. But I jumped over the railing and landed a few steps down the stairs. I cackled loudly as Rose moaned.

"Jasper! That's cheating!" She whined.

"No Rose," I called over my shoulder, "That's using my imagination..." Suddenly I felt something hard come in contact with the back of my head and I fell down, face first. Rose stepped over me and picked up her shoe from where it lay. Ouch, she hit me with her_ shoe_?

"Imagination." She laughed, slipping the shoe back on and skipping down the rest of the stairs. I rubbed the back of my head and got up gingerly so all the blood wouldn't rush to my head. I didn't want to fall down again, besides, Mom would kill me if I ripped these new black jeans. I brushed myself down and walked through to the kitchen. Rose was already chatting animatedly to Emmett and Alice was talking innocently to my Mom. She looked beautiful in a pair of turquoise jeans and a black and white top. Her hair looked amazing, falling down her back in gentle curls that framed her face perfectly.

"Jasper!" Mom called, waving me towards here. "Come on, be a gentleman and greet your guests..." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the kitchen. Emmett ran up to me, his arms outstretched. We hugged briefly and he smiled.

"Happy birthday, mate." I smiled back.

"Thanks Em." He handed me a box and then stepped back to talk to Rose again. I held the box up to my ear and shook it gently. I heard a laugh somewhere near my other ear.

"Nice try Jasper." It was Alice. I turned to look into her perfect eyes and almost melted.

"Worth a shot." I smiled. She smiled back and she looked even more beautiful.

"Happy birthday Jasper." She handed me a card and I pretended to look sad.

"What? No present?" I laughed and Alice punched my arm.

"Of course, I'll give it to you later, promise." She linked my pinkie with hers.

"Pinkie promise." I whispered and Alice nodded.

* * *

[**Alice** **-** _aged 10_ **-** _14__th__ March 2002_]

When we arrived at the Hale's household, Mrs. Hale welcomed us warmly.

"Hello you too! Nice to see you again! My, my Emmett. You sure are a growing boy!" I turned to see Emmett's reaction, he just smiled widely and nodded. Then she turned to me and held me at arms length. "Aw Alice. You're looking so grown up these days!" I blushed at her compliment.

"Thank you..." Mrs. Hale smiled at me and then leant out the kitchen door.

"Jasper! Alice and Emmett are here!" She called. It was followed quickly by the sound of the floorboards creaking and then a thump as someone landed on the stairs. Rose skipped into the kitchen, a demure smile on her face and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Hi guys! Jasper's just coming." She turned to Emmett quickly and started talking to him. I rolled my eyes and Mrs. Hale smiled.

"They are quite cute together aren't they?" Mrs. Hale sighed at her young daughter and Emmett and I laughed.

"They sure are an unexpected couple. They are kinda cute though!" We both laughed and then Mrs. Hale's face lit up.

"Jasper!" She called, waving towards someone in the corridor. "Come on, be a gentleman and greet your guests..." I turned to watch him come into the kitchen. He looked amazing, in a new pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. I smiled slightly as him and Emmett shared a hug and Emmett gave him his present. I watched him hold the box to his ear and he shook it gingerly. I laughed and stepped closer to him.

"Nice try Jasper." Jasper turned to face me and smiled. A smile that I would love for the rest of my life I finally realised.

"Worth a shot." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Happy birthday Jasper." I handed him the card and Jasper looked sad.

"What? No present?" He laughed and I punched his arm jokingly.

"Of course, I'll give it to you later, promise." I linked our pinkies together. Our old tradition, pinkie promise.

"Pinkie promise." Jasper whispered and I nodded.

"Come on guys! Let's go out to the tent!" Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him away.

"What? What tent?" Emmett looked puzzled as Rose pulled him into the garden. Jasper, Mrs. Hale and I all laughed and watched after the pair.

"Oh they are quite funny together. Anyway dears, come back in later and get your food. I've packed it all up in a picnic basket so you can stay outside." We both nodded and Jasper offered me his arm.

"Shall we depart?" I laughed at his accent.

"Yes, I think we shall." I said, mimicking his fake posh accent. We stepped outside and then I gasped. In the middle of the garden was a huge dark blue tent, so dark blue, it was almost completely camouflaged by the dark sky. But you could pick it out easily. Around the door and the rim of the tent, someone had taped fairy lights so they glittered like the stars, flashing on and off. I smiled widely and looked at Jasper. He was obviously just as shocked as I was.

"Rose?" I asked, laughing. Jasper just nodded.

"Ta-daa! You like it?" Rose smiled from next to their Dad's garden shed. We both nodded and ran to get inside.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Next chapter **_**will **_**be when either Alice or Jasper will ask the other one out. Promise! Please review!**


	6. Together At Last

**AUTHORS NOTE : Sorry for not updating sooner.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : Love Story, by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Chapter Five;**

_Together At Last_

[**Jasper - **_aged 11 _**- **_14__th__ March 2002_]

Alice and I ran inside first and Alice laughed, looking around the tent in awe. It was completely over done, typical Rose. The ceiling of the tent was strung with fairy lights too so it looked like twinkly stars up above us. All the sleeping bags and blankets had been laid out carefully, and lots of comfortable cushions and pillows from the sitting room were scattered around. There was a large picnic basket set in the middle with two large bottles of cream soda beside it. Alice crawled inside first and sat down on one of the pillows, a smiled on her face. I sat next to her, my smile even wider. Rose and Emmett came next, Rose looking at us expectedly.

"So?" She prompted, sitting down on the other side of Alice. "Do you like it?" Alice nodded and I laughed.

"It's very _you_ Rose... But yes, I love it. Thank you sis." Rose smiled and turned to Emmett.

"I told you he'd like it!" Emmett frowned and handed her a pound. Alice looked puzzled.

"You made a bet?" She asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Rose nodded and then we all laughed.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett asked.

"Why, are you hungry?" I asked. Emmett's tummy rumbled loudly in answer.

"Okay! We can start!" I reached for the picnic basket and placed it in the middle before opening it. There was so much food! Sandwiches – egg mayo, ham and cheese, and Marmite – several packets of Doritos, three packets of Oreos, mini cocktail sausages and a large Tupperware box of fairy cakes. Emmett reached instantly for the sandwiches and ripped off the cling film wrapping. I laughed and grabbed another packet before opening it.

"Sandwich?" I asked Alice. Alice took one and smiled.

"Thanks."

--

We ate the food pretty quickly, thanks to Emmett, and finished off one of the bottles of cream soda to go with it. Presents were opened next. I got a box of second hand games from Emmett, with a note attached saying 'You'd better share'. I laughed and promised him I would. From Rose I got a new black and grey hoodie and a bright green skater looking top. I opened Alice's card last, confused as to why she hadn't got me anything. Inside it read.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I haven't got you a present._

_Don't worry, I do have one, it's just extra special._

_And I need to give you it in private._

_Can we sneak away?_

_Love, Alice._

_xxx_

I smiled. She had put 'Love'. I looked up to see Rose and Emmett talking to themselves and Alice was watching me. I nodded once and Alice smiled. She knew what I meant.

* * *

[**Alice** **-** _aged 10_ **-** _14__th__ March 2002_]

I waited patiently as Jasper opened his card. Rose and Emmett had lost interest when their presents had both been opened and were now talking, not quietly, to themselves. I rolled my eyes, they really were the most unlikely couple ever to walk this planet. I looked back at Jasper who was watching me. He nodded once and I knew what he meant. We could talk in private. I crawled over to the entrance.

"I'm going out for some air, be right back." I looked back at Jasper meaningfully and his nod in reply was tiny. But nevertheless I opened the flap of the tent and stepped out into the cool night air. I wandered over to the fence at the end of the Hale's garden and leant against it, looking out at the sky. It was a fantastic night, the stars were out and a full moon shone brightly above me, casting an eerie glow over everything.

"Alice?" I turned around to see Jasper standing feet away from where I was. Half his face was cast into shadow by the moonlight yet, my heart still sped up. I swear he could probably hear it from there.

"Can we talk?" I asked, quietly, so that Rose and Emmett couldn't hear. Jasper nodded silently.

"I zipped up the entrance so they wouldn't hear." I smiled weakly and I walked back over to the fence and leant against it, waiting for Jasper to join me. I could hear his quiet footsteps clearly and his breathing very close to my neck. He stood beside me and looked out at the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked, turning my head to face Jasper. He nodded and smiled.

"It pales in comparison to you." He whispered, turning to face me too. His eyes weren't lying, I could tell. He really meant it. I held out my hand for Jasper to take. We always used to hold hands, when we were much much younger, but now was different. It meant more to me now. As soon as our skin came in contact, an electric shock ran through my whole arm and I gasped quietly. I looked up to see Jasper looking down at our clasped hands. He had obviously felt it too.

"Jasper..." I started, "I don't really know how to tell you this. We've been best friends every since we were little, but now..." I could feel myself blushing and I looked down, "I think I'm starting to like you more than just a _friend_..." I looked up and saw Jasper's face a look of pure shock. "You don't have to say anything or _do_ anything. I just wanted to tell you now I feel..." I looked down, waiting for his reaction. Then I felt his hand cup my chin and he lifted my head to face him. As soon as our eyes locked onto each other I almost melted. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

"Alice..." He breathed, his warm breath washing over my heated skin. He leaned down and pressed his lips very softly to mine. I could hardly believe it. Fireworks tingled over every inch of my skin and I could hardly breathe. When Jasper pulled away he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his shoulder – good thing he was slightly taller than me – and I smiled in content.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper mumbled into my hair. I looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Jasper, I will." He grinned back down at me and kissed my lips softly again. I sighed happily and we looked out at the stars together, cherishing this moment. We were finally _together_.

* * *

[**Jasper - **_aged 11 _**- **_14__th__ March 2002_]

"I'm going out for some air, be right back." Alice looked back at me and I nodded, very small so that Rose and Emmett wouldn't notice. Alice crawled out and I turned to the others.

"I'm gonna see if she's okay, see you in a bit." I crawled out after Alice and zipped up the tent. Rose winked at me before I went and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and saw Alice leaning against the fence at the end of my garden. Her long dark hair shone in the brilliant moonlight and her pale skin almost glittered. I took a few steps towards her.

"Alice?" I said. She turned around.

"Can we talk?" Alice asked, quietly probably, so that Rose and Emmett couldn't hear. I nodded silently.

"I zipped up the entrance so they wouldn't hear." I answered and Alice smiled weakly, leaning against the fence again. I walked across to her and leant against the fence, studying the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Alice remarked, turning to face me. I smiled and nodded, but not in agreement.

"It pales in comparison to you." I whispered, turning to face Alice too. She held out her tiny hand for me to take and I took it. An electric shock ran through my arm and I was certain she felt it too.

"Jasper..." Alice almost whispered, "I don't really know how to tell you this. We've been best friends every since we were little, but now..." Alice blushed slightly and looked down, "I think I'm starting to like you more than just a _friend_..." She looked up again and I was shocked. She _liked_ me? More than a friend? I couldn't believe it, it felt as if my heart was going to explode with happiness, but I couldn't think of anything to say. "You don't have to say anything or _do_ anything. I just wanted to tell you now I feel..." Alice looked down and I thought of an answer. I cupped her chin carefully and brought her head up to face me. Her beautiful eyes were enough to make my heart melt.

"Alice..." I breathed, before leaning down. I kissed her lips softly and was amazed when she kissed back. It was everything I had every hoped for, ever _dreamed_ of. I pulled away first but didn't let her go. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled. I was finally, well and truly happy. I took a deep breath and mumbled one question into her hair.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" Alice looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Jasper, I will." I grinned back down at her and kissed her lips softly again. Alice sighed happily and we looked out at the stars together. I was going to cherish this moment for ever, for the rest of my life.

"We'd better go..." Alice mumbled, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they'll be wondering where we got to." I held out my hand for her and she took it willingly, our hands fitting together perfectly. I smiled to myself and led us back to the tent. I opened the flap and indicated for Alice to go first, and I followed quickly after, our hands still clasped.

"Ooh!" Rose cooed as soon as we were sitting down. "Did you...? Did she...? What?!" We both laughed and I put my arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I asked her, after she told me how she felt..." I explained, smiling down and my – I couldn't believe it – girlfriend. Rose's mouth hung open and Emmett wolf whistled.

"Nice one Jazz..." He winked and I punched his arm.

"Thanks Em..."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Hope that made up for not updating. Next chapter will be the last one before I skip forward to when Jasper is 18 and Alice is 17. They will both just be finishing school but Jasper will have be kept back a year... Ooh I wonder why, haha. Thank you and please review!**


	7. An Unexpected Change

**AUTHORS NOTE : Sorry for not updating sooner. This will be the last chapter before I skip forward to when Alice comes back when she is 17 and Jasper is 18. **

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : My Life Would Suck Without You, by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

**Chapter Six;**

_An Unexpected Change_

[**Alice - **_aged 11 _**- **_27__th__ July 2002_]

Jasper and I had been going out for four months now. We're the talk of our school. Well, we all are, me Jasper Rose and Emmett. We don't really talk to anyone else, we just sort of hang around in our own little group. It's better that way. Besides, we've been best friends since we were all 3 or 4. We have so much in common as well, and we get along like brothers and sisters. All the teachers and kids talk about us, it's quite funny actually. I remember overhearing the head teacher and our PE teacher talking about us, chatting away like gossiping old grannies. But we don't care. We're all more than happy enough to play along in our own private world.

--

It's summer now. I love summer. You don't have to wear trousers or jumpers any more. You can wear skirts and dresses _all_ the time. For me and Rose, it's great because we get to swap dresses and bring out old clothes from last summer. Also it's a great chance for us to go shopping! During the actual holidays Rose and I are planning on going on a huge shopping trip! We need to get new clothes anyway. And the Hale's parents said they would supervise us and everything, and the boys can come with us as 'body guards'... I giggled at that part.

The last week of school before the holidays comes so quickly. School weeks pass by like days and soon enough everyone is talking about plans for the holidays. The weather is already good. Lots of sunshine and bright blue skies. The nights are longer too, perfect for staying up late in the garden with Jasper. We spend so much time together now, spending most nights after school together... Doing homework, going on walks or just sitting and talking. He's a great guy to talk to, he doesn't mind listening to my hopes and dreams and worries. He always smiles at me and asks questions. Jasper doesn't really like talking about himself. He wants to be a teacher or a musician when he's older, maybe even a music teacher. He doesn't know whether or not he wants to get married and have children. He was waiting for the 'right girl' to come along.

"But I might have already found her..." His words echo in my head all the time. I blushed when he told me that. I can picture it now, me and Jasper getting married and suddenly I see what our parents always joked about. We are almost the perfect couple. But childhood dreams don't last forever. Even I know that.

--

It's the second last day of school. I can't believe it. I'm excited about the summer, I might be going to Alton Towers or Lego Land with Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Mum and Dad said if I was good I could take them all. I've heard from Lauren at school that it's great. I'm walking along with Jasper, holding his hand. Emmett and Rose have gone to the little post office down the road to get sweets. They're going on a walk later on in the evening. The sun is shining brightly on my face and I can feel the warmth on my eyelids. I look up at Jasper, and smile. His face is light up by the sunlight, the bright blonde coming through his messy hair. His eyes are shining and when he looks down at me he has a huge smile splayed on his lips. We've reached my gate by now. I stop and turn to face him, still smiling. Jasper's got piano lesson tonight so he can't stay over. I don't mind though, I have lots of homework to keep me busy. Jasper leans down and kissed my lips softly.

"Bye Al. See you tomorrow." He kisses my hand before dropping it. I wave him off.

"Bye Jazz." With a huge smile on my face, I skip down my garden gate to our front door. I step inside and immediately know something is wrong. Mum and Dad are shouting at each other in the kitchen and they obviously don't hear me come in. I drop my bag on the bottom step of the stairs and tip-toe towards the kitchen door. I hear snatches of their conversation.

"But Esme! Don't you realize what an opportunity..." I've never heard my Dad shout before.

"But what about Alice?! Think about how much it would break her heart..." I close my eyes tightly and pinch the skin on my upper arm.

"Ow!" No, I'm not dreaming. Suddenly the shouting stops and Mum steps into the doorway. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is red and puff. She blows her nose quickly on her hankie and holds her hand out to me.

"Come on Alice darling, we have some news."

* * *

[**Jasper - **_aged 11 _**- **_28__th__ July 2002_]

Alice is extra quiet today. I mean, I know it's the last day of school, but who in their right mind would be _upset_ about the last day of school? Before summer as well! And after summer, we're off to high school! Well, I say we, I mean me and Emmett. Alice and Rose have another year before they join us in big school. I'm really excited though, even though I won't see much of Alice, I get to do lots more subjects. Emmett and I went for a couple of days tour with the other boys and girls in other schools around the high school. It's huge! But the lucky thing is, me and Emmett are in mostly the same classes so we're gonna stick together. It should be good! Oh, and another good thing. You get to go out of school for lunch, for a whole hour! And, because the high school is just ten minutes or so away from the primary school, me and Emmett are going to see Alice and Rose at lunchtimes! Isn't that great?

"Um, Jasper?" I look around to see Alice standing beside me. She's looking down, her dark hair a curtain over her face. I pull her close to me and lift up her chin. Her eyes are red and I can see traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Oh Al! What's wrong?" Alice suddenly sobs and buries her face into my chest. I try to calm her down, and rub soothing circles in her back. "Alice... Please tell me?" I whisper, stroking her soft hair. Alice raises her head and looks up at me, her lip trembling.

"Jasper. I'm moving away." She whispers, so quietly, I thought I'd misheard her.

"You're moving away?" I repeated, my voice distant. Alice nods sadly and another tear falls down her pale cheek. I kiss it away and try to process what I just heard. "When did you find out?" I ask, pulling her into a tighter hug.

"Yesterday. Mum and Dad were fighting when I got home. They never fight, and that's when I knew something was w-wrong..." The words catch in her throat and she cried for a bit longer.

"Shh darling. It'll be okay..." I try to convince myself and her.

"But it won't Jasper!" Alice suddenly looks up, her face hard, "It won't be okay. We're moving away because Dad has a new job. We're moving away to Australia. And I don't know if we're coming back."

At that point, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Pieces I could never put back together again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Okayy! And that's the last chapter before the skip! Hope it made up for not updating sooner! Sorry, I'm getting a lot of stress from school with exams and stuff going on... Thanks, and please review guys!**


	8. Back Again

**AUTHORS NOTE : And now we're back after the 7 year skip! Hehe, we'll see how much the characters have changed. Lots of people were wondering why Jasper has been kept back a year and everything will be revealed in this chapter! I wanted to put Edward and Bella in here somewhere so I did. They might come back later on, but its not for definite yet. **

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : Let This Go, by Paramore.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven;**

_Back Again_

[**Alice - **_aged 17 –__August 29__th__ 2008_]

Back again.

It's weird being back, by myself. Mum and Dad are both still out in Australia, they might come out in half a year or so but they haven't decided for definite yet. Dad loves his new job, and has won so many doctors awards for being the best. Everyone loves them out there and they fit in perfectly. I, on the other hand, didn't.

School was okay I guess, people talked to me. But I knew I was gossiped about behind my back, people mocking my accent and so on. I made a few good friends, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen specifically. They were in my home room class on my first day and we hit it off straight away. Edward and Bella are boyfriend and girlfriend and have been for a year or so now. They're really cute together and were really nice to me through my years there. We were in most of the same classes and we spent our holidays and weekends together. I was glad I had at least some people to talk to, Mum and Dad were too busy with their new Aussie friends to notice me.

Rose sometimes emailed me, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't call her much, the time difference was too dramatic that it got too difficult. Emmett sent me the occasional text or left a voice mail but mainly I heard about him through Rose. But Jasper, oh Jasper. I didn't hear from him at all. After that day where I told him, we didn't speak again. I found a letter in my suitcase when I unpacked in Australia but that was it. There were only five words on it.

_I will love you forever._

I cried for a few days after that, and I kept the letter under my pillow. A year later, the letter moved to my bedside table and finally I put it in my old scrapbook. There weren't any other guys for me out there. I couldn't get Jasper out of my head, he'd made such a lasting impression. Sure, I went on a few double dates with Bella and Edward but nothing ever got serious.

I didn't really mind, I had places to escape to. Our house was huge, a villa type house with lots of glass windows and a large garden. I spent most of my time outside, going for walks around the country, relaxing in the garden or even just sitting on my veranda. I had the chance to decorate it all myself and I had a ball doing that. It was completely white with lots of sky blue accessories. My four poster bed had sky blue covers and I had blue netted curtains over my windows, and my en-suite bathroom was the same.

I guess in my seven years there I had fun, most of the time. Bella and Edward promised to stay in touch with me and they saw me off at the airport seen as Dad was too busy at the hospital and Mum was over at her new friends' house. I was glad to see Bella and Edward one last time anyway before I came back.

--

So here I am, my new apartment just around the corner from my new university, Burtley. The apartment is small, but cheap. I can easily redecorate it with a few pots of paint and some new curtains and rugs. I had all my furniture sent over from Australia but it wont arrive till tomorrow. Time to tell someone I'm back I guess. I picked up my iPhone and dialled Rose's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Alice?" She sounded surprised.

"Hey Rose. I'm back..." There was a long pause and I held my breath and waited for her answer. Suddenly she squealed and started firing questions at me.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Really?! Wow, this is _fantastic_! How long have you been back? Where are you staying? I _need_ to see you! Everything has changed, there's so much gossip for you to catch up on! Oh! Are you going to university here?! Wait, so am I! And Emmett and Jasper... Well, you need to hear something's about Jasper anyway... Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe you actually _back_!" I laughed and walked towards the window in my bedroom. The sun still high in the sky and I smiled. I heard Rose shouting at someone on her end. "Emmett! Alice is back!" I heard some whooping from nearby. Obviously those two were still together, I was happy for them. Rose spoke to me again.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Hi Rose, I'm still here..." I laughed and sat down, leaning against my wall.

"Good! Where are you? Me and Emmett want to come and see you!" I could here the excitement in her voice.

"Um, I'm just around the corner from Burtley University, but I don't have any furniture in my apartment, it's getting shipped over for tomorrow. How about I come over to yours?" I suggested. Rose clapped and started firing off her address.

"We aren't far from yours! Just about ten minutes. Do you want us to come pick you up?" She asked. I stood up and brushed the dust off my jeans. The apartment would need a good clean before all the furniture was moved in.

"Nah, I could do with a walk anyway. Being stuck on a plane for 22 hours or so isn't fantastic. Be round in a bit." I wander through to the sitting room where my many suitcases are stacked.

"Okay Al! See you in a bit!" I hang up and quickly choose something to change into. I grab a quick shower and then head out.

--

Rose is waiting in the foyer of their block of apartments when I turn the corner. She screams when she sees me and we run to hug each other. By the time we're finished hugging we are both in tears.

"Oh Al!" She sobs.

"Oh Rose!" We both laugh and link our arms together. Then Rose stops and her mouth hangs open.

"You cut your hair!" She squeals. I laugh and touch my short bob. A couple of years after I moved out to Australia I got bored of my long dark hair, and it made my head really hot during the summer, so I had it cut into a short spiky bob.

"Yeahh," I laugh, "Do you like it?" I ask worriedly, biting my lip.

"Wow Alice! It _really_ suits you!" Rose smiles and links her arm back through with mine, "Now, Emmett is upstairs and he's really looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'm so glad you guys are still together. Where's Jasper?" I look up at Rose. Her smiling face disappears and she frowns.

"Yeah, we have to tell you about Jasper, a lot of things changed when you left..." I nod and we head up to their apartment.

"Alice!" Emmett picks me up easily and pulls me into a tight hug. I laugh and hug him back, slightly unable to breath.

"Ow Em, I can't breath!" We all laugh and Emmett sets me down.

"You look great Al, it's amazing to see you again!" Emmett grins and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You're back for good now?" I smile up and him and nod.

"I missed this place too much, I couldn't go back." We sit down on the leather sofas and Rose runs to get three Cokes. I drink mine hungrily and then curl my feet under my body.

"So, what gossip have I got to be filled in on then?" I ask, jokingly. Rose and Emmett's faces are identical, both sad with a hint of anger.

"Alice, you have to realise, when you left, _everyone_ changed. Rose cried for almost three months solid. I didn't want to go to football practice any more... And Jasper, well, he was heartbroken..." Emmett takes Rose's hand and pats it soothingly.

"When we all went into high school together, Jasper didn't talk to anyone, he didn't want to make friends. We tried and tried to reach him again but it was impossible. His heart had been broken for the first time and he couldn't handle it..." Rose explains. "Then he started getting violent, shouting at teachers, beating up innocent people all the time. He got suspended for a couple of months at a time and then he got kept back a year because he was missing so much school." I am shocked by this. Jasper was never the kind of person who would strike me as violent. He was always very calm and settled any fights in primary school. Why would he do this to himself. Emmett carries on with the story.

"He started hanging around with the wrong kind of people. Alice, we're really worried about him. He's started smoking and we all know he's on drugs. Alice, you have to help us get the old Jasper back."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : So Alice is back! And Jasper has turned bad! What does everyone think? Please review guys! Please can people check out my new story, The Forbidden Fruit. Summary is in the first chapter. Thanks.**


	9. A Changed Man

**AUTHORS NOTE : And once again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know the updates are slow but I hope the chapters make up for it. I can't update any faster because of my other FOUR stories and I have school work and other commitments... blah blah blah. Just muttering on, anyway enjoy. This chapter is a bit sketchy at the beginning, because it is rated T and I can't go into any detail. Also there is a lot of swearing.**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : Here We Go Again, by Paramore.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight;**

_The Changed Man_

[**Jasper - **_aged 18 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

The alarm clock very close to my head starts screeching. I roll over onto my side and pick up the damn thing before throwing it at the wall. It stops immediately and I roll back over onto my back. My room is cold and dark, and oddly I can hear someone else in it. I sit up, propping myself up on elbows and look around the room. Clothes scatter the whole of my floor, and it suddenly dawns on me. Slowly I turn to look at my bed. Beside me, a girl with deep red hair and pale skin lies sleeping. I rub my eyes. Oh crap, I think bitterly as I gingerly get out of bed. I'm not wearing anything and I have a sudden flashback to last night. The club, the drinks, the dancing and then the girl... Bringing her home, kissing, taking our clothes off... My head starts spinning and I head for the bathroom. I sit down slowly on the toilet and put my head between my knees till the spinning stops. I have one hell of a headache, or most probably, a deathly hangover. The spinning subsides and I manage to stumble into the shower. The hot water wakes me up to some extent but I still feel lousy... And I have school today. I get out and wrap a towel low around my waist before going back through to my bedroom. The girl is awake, and I can't remember much about her... What was her name again? Tasha? Tanzia?

"Hey Jazz," She smiles at me, pulling the covers back to reveal her body, "Aren't you cold?" I look her body up and down before turning away again and try to find some clothes. I grab some boxers and pull them on quickly before sitting down on my bed to pull on my jeans. The girl, what ever her name is, crawls up behind me and starts kissing my neck and shoulders. I flinch away from her touch, and grab a clean -ish- looking shirt off the floor before putting it on.

"What's wrong babe?" The girl purrs from her spot on the bed. I stand up and start grabbing things off my floor, attempting to tidy up.

"Come on, I need to go soon, what ever your name is..." I snap angrily, without even looking at her.

"Tanya." I turn around and see her pouting.

"Tanya then. Hurry up otherwise I'll be late." Tanya grabs her stuff off the floor and rushes to the bathroom quickly. I roll my eyes at the door when it slams and look around my room. Almost tidy, oh well. I open my curtains and then the windows. I reach into the pocket of my leather jacket and pull out a cigarette. I take a long drag and sigh. Ahh, relief.

--

Tanya leaves almost immediately. I don't even say goodbye or kiss her. I feel dirty and sick for having a one night stand but a guy has to do what a guy has to do, right? I was drunk, she was drunk, and she was the hottest girl at the party. Who gives a shit? I go downstairs to find the house empty, as usual. Mum and Dad don't spend much time here, not that I care, it means I can whatever the fuck I want. I grab my leather jacket and step outside to find Emmett's Jeep parked in the driveway. He is leaning casually against the bumper, his face set into a hard expression. I shove my hands into my pockets and approach him.

"Hey man..." I say, stopping just a meter or so away from him. Last time I had spoken to Emmett, we had got into a huge argument. He wanted me to clean up my act and I didn't want to, basically I didn't want anyone ordering me around.

"Jasper." Emmett nods once and pushes himself off the bumper, "Need a ride?" I nod and then we get into his Jeep. Soon enough we're driving down the road. The silence is so tense you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Where's Rose?" I ask, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Getting a lift in with a friend." He answers in monotone. I raise an eyebrow.

"Anyone I know?"

"Don't you mean anyone you've fucked?" Emmett snaps. I grit my teeth together. That was uncalled for.

"No, I am genuinely interested!" I argue. Emmett sighs and presses a few buttons on his precious Jeep.

"Actually, no, it isn't someone you've fucked but it is someone you know... Or used to know..." Emmett trails off, a hint of sadness in his voice. I don't pressure him to talk and we sit the rest of the journey out in silence.

--

Emmett doesn't get out immediately when we reach the school. He pulls the keys out the ignition and passes them from hand to hand.

"Jasper, there's something you need to know." He looks at me solemnly and takes a deep breath, "Alice is back."

My throat closes up.

Tears well up in my eyes.

Sh-she can't be back.

My beautiful darling Alice.

She was back, here, she was back _home_.

She couldn't see me, she couldn't see me like this. With my whole life fucked up because of _her_.

I turn away from Emmett and try to blink back the tears. I can see regular school kids watching us in fascination as they walk to home room. Their faces are a blur now, and I wipe away the single tear that hangs on my bottom lashes.

"When?" I manage to croak out.

"Yesterday. She called us and spent the night at our house." Emmett explains quietly. I nod and then look around the car park. I spot Rosalie's red Mercedes pull into a space across the lot. She gets out and I look for Alice. And then I see her.

She's just as beautiful as I remember.

But she's cut her hair.

It's short now, just swinging at her jaw. She suits it, she looks stunning. She's dressed in a little red dress, a pair of white socks and black patent heels and a bright yellow shrug. Individual as usual, but always stunning. Rose takes her arm and shoots a look my way. Alice notices and looks my way too. Her eyes lock onto mine and they fill with sadness. She tugs at Rosalie's arm and they walk off together, Rose still throwing me death stars. I put my head in my hands and the tears come again.

Oh Alice...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Short, but it gives a little insight onto Jasper's screwed up life. Hope you liked, thanks, and please review!**


	10. Alone

**AUTHORS NOTE : And once again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know the updates are slow but I hope the chapters make up for it. Should I change this story to M cause of swearing and adult themes later on? Please help!**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : The Wrong Girl and Warm Whispers, by Missy Higgins.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine;**

_Alone_

[**Jasper - **_aged 18 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

I watch as Alice walks away from the car, the sad expression still fixed on her face. I can feel my heart breaking inside me. After seven years of nothing, no emotions at all, my heart can finally feel something.

And it's all because of _her_.

Emmett opens his door and turns to me. "I know you need time man, but honestly, she won't want to talk to you till you've cleaned up your act..." He climbs down and shuts the door behind him. I get out slowly and shove my hands in my pockets before walking for the main doors. Many people shout my name as I walk past but it feels like I have cotton wool stuffed in my ears, I can hardly hear their loud calls. I pull at the collar of my leather jacket and hunch down into it, blocking out everyone and everything...

--

When I get into form, I see the usual crowd of people sitting around my desk. All the girls are wearing short skirts and showy tops and the guys are all trying to copy me, with leather jackets and long messy hair. I sigh inwardly, I hate these... _followers_... There's obviously been some 'awesome' party over the weekend and I can hear everyone dishing out 'hot gossip'. I roll my eyes and sit down at an empty desk on the other side of the room and try to block out all background noise. I can see more and more people enter the room and soon it is filled with even louder chatter. Someone sits down beside me. I look up to be greeted by the face of Lauren Mallory, one of the biggest sluts in our year, wait, no... Our whole _school_. She sleeps with almost every guy she can get her dirty slutty hands on. I can't think of one person she _hasn't_ slept with...

"Hey Jazz..." She purrs, putting a hand on my leg, "How are you?" She bats her fake eyelashes and I feel her hot breath pass over my face. I pick up her hand and drop it into her own lap.

"Get. Off. Me." I growl through gritted teeth, staring her down. Lauren giggles and slings an arm around the back of my chair.

"Aw come on Jazz... Don't be like that... You were a lot warmer on Saturday night..." She winks suggestively and tries to put her hand on my leg again. This time I can't control myself. I grab it roughly and place it down on the table. Hard. The loud bang echoes around the room and everyone turns to watch us. The teacher eyes us and then indicates his finger at me.

"Mr. Hale, a word, outside please..." I get up and shove the chair back, knocking over the desk behind me. I can hear people already whispering as I stalk out of the room, quickly followed by the teacher. I stand, leaning against the wall, waiting for the teacher to start shouting at me. He closes the door and stands beside me, his arms folded.

"Would you care to tell me what that was all about, Mr. Hale?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What was what about?" I ask innocently. I'm messing with him, trying to wind him up.

"I think you know fine well what I'm talking about... Why did you assault Miss Mallory like that?" He's tapping his foot now.

"I didn't _assault_ her..." I spit in his face, "I merely removed her hand from my leg, for the _second_ time. I'd rather not be sexually assaulted every day." The teacher raises his eyebrows again.

"Well, even if that is so, I don't think treating a young lady like that is hardly appropriate..." He turns to open the door again.

"Young lady? More like slutty whore..." I mutter under my breath. The teacher stops and turns to face me again.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I snap, turning to stalk off down the corridor. The teacher yells after me.

"Mr. Hale! I order you to come back to this class, _right_ _now_!" I stick my finger up at him and I can hear the door open and slam again as he returns to the class. I carry on storming down the corridor till I reach the reception. Just like I guessed, the head is there waiting for me. A smug grin crawls across her face.

"Mr. Hale, how nice to see you. Would you care to step into my office?" I see her door open behind her and I roll my eyes. Then I see someone else waiting in the reception.

"Alice..."

* * *

[**Alice - **_aged 17 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

I stayed with Rose and Emmett that night. We stayed up for ages, catching up on everything that had happened over the years. I had missed a lot by the sounds of things, and they wanted to hear everything about 'life down under' as Emmett liked to call it. We didn't go to bed till gone midnight so Rose let me stay with them. In the morning I quickly ran back over to my house to get a shower and some new clothes before heading off to school with Rose in her red Mercedes convertible. Emmett left alone in his Jeep, he wanted to 'talk' to Jasper apparently.

"Rose?" I asked as we drove to the school.

"Yeah Al?" She replied, glancing over at me.

"Do you think I can really do this?" I could already feel my throat getting tight, I was going to cry, "Do you think I can really change Jasper? I don't know if I can... I-I loved him Rose..." Crap. The waterworks started and Rose took a hand off the steering wheel to hold onto mine.

"That's all we need Alice. If you still love him, and care about him, then we can do this..." Rose smiles encouragingly and hands me a tissue. I dab my eyes and look up to see we're at the school. Rose pulls into a spot. She gets out first and I take a few deep breaths before getting out too. I look around the crowded parking lot and see lots of familiar faces from my childhood. It will be good to meet them all again. Rose takes my arm as soon as I step out and I notice she shoots a look at Emmett's Jeep. I glance over and immediately regret it...

Jasper is sitting next to Emmett, looking as beautiful as I remember him. His hair is even longer, and even messier if that's possible. His piercing grey eyes meet mine and I can see they are filled with sadness too. He's wearing a leather jacket pulled up around his jaw, Grease style and I can't help but fall in love with him all over again... Rose tugs at my arm and I look back at her.

"Come on Al, you don't want to talk to him right now..." She whispers urgently. I look away again. Rose leads me to the reception and I don't look back.

--

Rose leaves me in reception because she has to go to form. I smile at her thanks and she tells me she'll meet me for lunch. I'm glad we're going to the same school again. I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't know anyone, and I had to start making friends... all over again. The receptionist gives me my timetable and a map of the school and points out where all my classes are. I hope I have some with Emmett and Rose. She tells me to wait a minute because there are some documents I need to sign. The head teacher comes out of her office and sees me.

"Ahh, Miss Cullen I presume?" I smile and nod. The head extends her hand and I shake it. "Nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back..." I reply, still smiling. The head looks over my shoulder and then looks back.

"I'm sorry Miss Cullen, I have a student to attend to..." I nod and then turn to see who it is. Jasper. He walks in, he hasn't noticed me...

"Mr. Hale, how nice to see you. Would you care to step into my office?" The head says smoothly. Then Jasper looks up and sees me.

"Alice..." He breaths. I look away again, my eyes already filling with tears.

"Mr. Hale..." The head coughs, "My office. Now." I hear him sigh and then the sound of the door closing. I exhale sharply.

I hope I don't encounter him again any time soon...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : And I'm back! Sorry for not updating as I was away last week... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review with your thoughts on the M rating thingmy... Thanks!**


	11. Bring Me Down

**AUTHORS NOTE : This story is now rated M as of things that will happen in the next five chapters or so. Sorry for not updating sooner but nowadays updates are going to be slow as I have exams coming up. Sorry. Study leave started on Friday and I am shitting myself! First exam is next Friday! Wish me luck! =]**

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : The Day We Fell Apart by Kelly Clarkson and It's About Time by One Night Only.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten;**

_Bring Me Down_

[**Alice - **_aged 17 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

It hurt so much seeing him again.

To think that someone I used to love had turned into _that_... I could hardly take it.

I drift through the day, hardly taking anything in. Rose and Emmett are worried, I know they are, but I don't know what else to do. My heart is broken, beyond repair.

At lunch we go out of the school and head for the nearest Starbucks. I grab a seat with Rose whilst Emmett gets us drinks.

"You really love him, don't you?" I ask Rose, shrugging off my jacket. Rose looks over at Emmett dreamily who is casually leaning on the counter. She smiles and turns back to me.

"Yeah, I really do. I mean, he seems like a big goof ball and all, but he's so much more than that..." She smiles dreamily and turns back to me. "Sorry, away in my own little world there." I laugh half-heartedly and then nod at Emmett.

"I'm happy for you guys, you guys are perfect for each other..." I smile sadly and swallow the lump that has begun to form in my throat. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ Rose takes my hand and looks me dead in the eye.

"Look Alice, we _will_ sort this out, I promise you. Emmett and I will do whatever we can to help, we'll be there for you every step of the way, okay? We are you're best friends, and now you need us more than ever. We will get Jasper back, the _real_ Jasper..." I nod, silent tears falling down my face. I mouth thank you and Emmett comes over with our tray of drinks. He puts down a mug of hot chocolate and a toffee muffin in front of me and I smile up at him, teary eyed.

"Thank you Emmett." He half grins and hugs me swiftly.

"It's okay baby Al..." I laugh and then Emmett sits down next to Rose, wrapping an arm around her waist. I can see the love flowing between them as they look into each others eyes. They've always loved each other, I think, deep down. They're lucky, they've found their soulmates. I did, a long time ago, but he's gone now...

* * *

[**Jasper - **_aged 18 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

After my 'meeting' with the head – which involved me getting shouted at and not a lot else – I went to the toilets to calm myself down. I couldn't take any more. I was already having bad day and it was only 10 o'clock. Sighing I stood in front of one of the broken mirrors and studied my reflection. I stared for a few minutes and started to feel anger boiling up inside me. I did the only thing I could think of.

I punched the brick wall.

My knuckles cracked audibly but I pulled my hand back for another punch.

You stupid idiot.

I swung my fist again and when I pulled back I saw my hand was grazed.

It didn't hurt though, nothing compared to the hurt I was feeling inside.

For the first time in seven years... I finally felt something inside... I think... I think...

My heart is _breaking_... Breaking, shattering, fracturing...

All for one girl.

For only the second time in my life, a girl has had that affect on me.

I let out a frustrated cry and slammed my fist into the wall even harder. This time, pain shot through my whole hand and I instantly clutched it to my side. That made it even worse. I inspected it carefully. Two of the knuckles were bleeding profusely and I think I might have broken a finger. Sighing, I walked out the bathroom and headed for reception. When I walked through the door, cradling my bleeding hand the receptionist eyed me warily.

"What happened to you Mr. Whitlock?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Unconsciously, I clenched my hand and then winced as I heard the bones grind. I carefully unclenched it again and then looked at the receptionist.

"Do you think I could go to the hospital? I slammed it in a door..." The lies flowed easily, I was used to this by now. She raised her eyebrows again but nevertheless picked up the phone and dialled the head to tell her where I was going. Then I signed out and started walking to the hospital. It wasn't far away and when I reached there someone was waiting for me. Mr. Cullen...

_Alice's father_...

* * *

[**Alice - **_aged 17 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

I didn't see Jasper for the rest of the day. But I heard rumours about blood in one of the boys bathrooms and something about him breaking his hand. I was worried, I was worried for him.

I walked home that night, planning to change and shower before I went out with Rose and Emmett that night. We were planning on going out for a nice meal to 'discuss' stuff, whatever 'stuff' was... I agreed happily, anything to take my mind off Jasper. When I got home there was a message from Mom and Dad out in Australia and a letter from Edward and Bella. I tore it open quickly, a smile on my face.

_Hey Al!_

_Guess who?_

_Well, you know who it is, but whatever, Edward wanted to put that..._

I laughed and closed the door shut behind me before heading through to the sitting room to sit down.

_We're writing with good news girlfriend! Edward and I both passed our exams and we're heading out to see you in two weeks! Isn't that awesome? Okay, don't freak out now, we've got plane tickets already sorted out and also we've found a cute flat to stay in for a while! I hope this is all okay Alice, we thought it would be a nice surprise for you! We'll be out before your birthday don't worry...;)_

_Anyway doll, gotta go. We're heading out windsurfing later, you may never hear from me again!_

_Love ya!_

_Bella and Edward._

_xxx_

I giggled and folded the letter again neatly. Bella and windsurfing didn't sound like a good idea. But I was excited they were coming over, and for my birthday too, it would be fantastic. I want them to meet Rose and Emmett, I just know everyone will get along wonderfully! I skipped into the bathroom and had a quick shower before changing into a brightly coloured floral jumpsuit, a pair of black tights and some bright yellow pumps. My hair was fine, there was no need to re do that, but I reapplied some lip gloss and added some bright yellow Barry M Dazzle Dust to my eyes before grabbing my favourite black jacket and my bag. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside in Rose's car and I ran to jump in the back seat.

"Ready?" Rose smiled at me through the wing mirror. I nodded and slammed my door shut. We sped off in search of my favourite restaurant.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : This make up for not updating? So, Jasper is gonna have a run in with Alice's dad -who is back? Did anyone pick up on that?- and Alice has 'stuff' to discuss with Rose and Emmett. Okay, I will try and update when I can but I don't get much time considering how much I have to study! Sorry guys! Link to the jumpsuit is on my page!**


	12. What Have You Done Now

**AUTHORS NOTE : Everyone was confused about Mr. Cullen, Alice's father being back, and in this chapter it will explain _everything_! Longer AN at the end of the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER : No I don't own Twilight, pfft, I wish! Haha. Nor do I own the song 'Two Worlds Collide' by Demi Lovato. I only own the plot and characters that don't appear in the Twilight Saga.**

**PLAYLIST : What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven;**

_What Have You Done Now_**  
**

[**Jasper - **_aged 18 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

_Alice's father_...

Fuuuuuck.

I stop dead in my tracks and we eye each other carefully. I didn't know that Alice's parents had come back too, I swore I had heard that she was back here on her own.

"Hello Jasper." Dr. Cullen beckons me with his long finger. "I see you've hurt your hand." With a scowl on my face, I march up the stairs and stand next to him. Carlisle Cullen is a tall man, with short blonde hair and piercing eyes that cut through your mind in a second. But I stare him down, matching his unsmiling expression.

"After you, sir." I smile sweetly, indicating with my good hand, trying to stay polite. He turns back towards the hospital and leads the way to his room. He pauses briefly at the reception to talk to one of the receptionist. I try to listen into the conversation but he talks too low and fast for me to get a grasp of what he is saying. Why the _fuck_ is he back, I think to myself as I stand aimlessly in the reception waiting for Carlisle and cradling my sore hand. It's throbbing like a bitch and I've definitely broken something. I inspect it carefully, trying not to move it too much. Two of my fingers are bent at an odd angle, there are cuts across my knuckles and I can see blood seeping out from under a broken fingernail on one of my bruised fingers. I wince and then look up to see Carlisle waiting for me patiently.

"This way please, Jasper." I nod curtly and follow him. He leads us down a corridor past the reception and then into a lift. Two people are already in there. An elderly man is seated in a wheelchair is wheezing painfully and the nurse holding the wheelchair looks at Carlisle sympathetically. Carlisle presses the number three button and then the doors of the lift slide shut again.

"Hello Bernard." Carlisle smiles at the patient, "You headed for your op just now?" The old man nods and takes Carlisle's hand.

"Thank you d-doctor..." He coughs into his other hand and then turns his watery eyes back to Carlisle, "Thank you for looking after me Doc." Carlisle smiles down at the old man and I see him squeeze his frail, shaking hand gently.

"Good luck with your operation, Bernard. I have to deal with his young man just now." The doors ding quietly and the doors slide open. I step out neatly and wait for Carlisle to lead the way again. He waves cheerfully at the old man and then strides off down the corridor again. We stop outside a white door and I read the brass name plaque on the door as he opens it.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_Consultant_

_Forks Hospital_

Smirking slightly, I step into the office after him and he shuts the door. _So special he gets his own fucking office and measly _plaque. His office is quite large and smartly decorated. The carpet is a dark coffee brown and three of the walls are pale cream while the last one matches the carpet. A large mahogany desk stands near the window with a fancy Apple MacBook and a few other bits and pieces. I spot a picture of Alice and Esme in a fancy gold gilded frame. They are both wearing summery dresses and they are both smiling happily. I can tell that Alice is happy in this photo. It has been taken recently, probably in Australia. I sigh and then see that Carlisle has taken a seat behind his desk and pulled out a white cloth and a tray of utensils. He indicates for me to sit down and I do so.

"Can I look at your hand please, Jasper?" I nod and lay my hand on the pristine white cloth and he looks at it carefully.

"This is in a pretty bad state, Jasper." He sucks in his breath and slowly begins to unravel my fingers. I wince and nod silently. "What happened?"

"I punched a brick wall." I say shortly, watching him with fascination as he picks up a cloth and dampens it with some blue liquid. It stings slightly as it touches the ripped red flesh but I try not to flinch.

"The wall obviously took a serious beating, I hope it's okay." Carlisle chuckles lightly and I grimace. He sets the cloth aside and then begins probing and pulling at my fingers gently.

"Does this hurt?" He asks, pressing down on one of my knuckles slightly. I nod, gritting my teeth together, hard. "How about this?" He presses down on the other knuckles one after the other, gauging my reactions.

We soon find out I've only broken two fingers, which isn't so bad, and when they are all wrapped up carefully, Carlisle offers me a drink. I take a black coffee and he takes one too, but with two sugars. I smile.

"Sweet tooth, eh?" I try to joke. Carlisle half-smiles.

"Yes, indeed. Esme keeps getting on at me to stop it, but I can't." He chuckles lightly again and then takes a sip. I blow on mine, I'd rather not burn my tongue today as well as break two fingers.

"How is Esme?" I ask, forcing polite conversation.

"She's well thank you. Sad to be back here, she misses Australia." Carlisle smiles and then puts down his coffee cup.

"Why'd you come back then?" I ask. Then I bite my tongue. _Oops_. "Sorry, that was rude of me..." Carlisle sighs and then leans his elbows on his desk.

"I don't mind Jasper. I think it's right for you to know..." He looks at me dead in the eye, "Jasper. I know."

Those three words, I swear, I could've died right there. He knew. Which means he knew _knew_. Crap, this isn't good.

"Um..." I stumbled to try and find my words. "H-how did you find o-out?" Carlisle rubbed his hands over his eyes and leant back against his leather seat.

"Emmett and Rosalie sent Alice a letter one summer. It was just after you guys started high school, probably your second year. I opened it, I hate to admit, and read it. Alice never knew about this letter, and I never wanted her to find out. Jasper, how could you _do_ that to yourself?" I swallow, hard and clasp my hands together. Now I was in for the proper father-figure-lectures-son talk. "Do you know how much it hurt me to think you were doing that? I told Esme and we got in contact with Rosalie. We didn't want Alice to find out till she was older, she was still grieving over you Jasper.

"I know..." I mumbled, pain tearing at my heart.

"But Jasper, this has to stop. _Please_. Promise me this will stop." I looked up. He was really pleading with me. I look down again, not able to face those eyes.

"I c-can't..." I mumbled into my hands.

"You can Jasper. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. And..." He took a deep breath, "And if you really love Alice still, you will find it in your heart to stop for her." I stood up.

"I have to go now." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Jasper..." Carlisle sighs. I shake my head.

"I will think about what you said. Thank you Dr. Cullen." And with that I practically ran from the hospital.

* * *

[**Alice - **_aged 17 –__August 30__th__ 2008_]

When we reach the restaurant we get shown straight to our table. We are at my favourite sushi restaurant, overlooking a beautiful harbour. We sit down in a little booth upstairs, next to the large glass windows. The place is really busy, as usual.

"I'm glad I booked a table now." Emmett grumbles as we slide into the booth. Rose nudges him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Rose giggles.

"I think you'll find _I _booked the table." Rose winks at me and I can't help but giggle as well. Emmett frowns and picks up the menu, still rubbing his ribs. I grab a menu too and we all order quickly. We choose one of the largest set menus, with a selection of almost everything and a bottle of white wine.

"Are we celebrating?" I ask with curiosity as the waiter pours me a glass.

"Nope, just toasting." Rose takes a sip. "Yum, I love this wine." I take a sip too, and it is delicious.

"What are we toasting?" I ask, still curious.

"The start of Plan Jasper." Emmett states simply. I blink. I thought tonight was going to be about me _forgetting_ him, not frigging _toasting _to him!

"W-what?" I splutter setting my glass down.

"Plan Jasper. A perfect plan to get Jasper back on track." Rose claps her hand together and leans towards me over the table. "The plan starts tomorrow at school. Emmett is going to talk Jasper into joining the running team. You know how much he used to love running, yeah?" I nod, still unable to say anything.

"If he agrees," Emmett carried on, "I can get him to cut down on cigarettes, for health reasons, you know? And then we can help him get on the way to quitting smoking. Next, we're gonna invite him to you're party..."

"My _party_?!" I gasped. "What the hell?! Are you guys _crazy_?" Rose rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Look Alice, we know this will work. Once he comes to your party and see's you face to face – at last I might add – he'll realise how much of a dick he's been and how badly he loves you. Then you can help him get his life back on track. Okay?" I took a deep breath.

"Okay..."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Yeah, I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry about that. See, I've been having exams and I just haven't found the time to update. So I am grovelling at your feet that you will please stick with this story and I will _try_ to update faster! Thank you! =]**


	13. APOLOGY

**A** **Huge Apology...**

Hey guys.. *waves timidly*

I don't really have an excuse for not updating to be honest. I haven't updated anything for ages I know, but I am trying to write. I finished my exams and after the stress of all that I didn't have the inspiration to write any more.

I will try to write bits of chapters when I can but I'm not going to put out a half-heartedly written chapter because you guys deserve a real chapter. So, for the meantime, I'll work on chapters when I can and update when I can.

Please please don't desert any of my stories. I'm really sorry I can't write anything just now.

_Libby_.


	14. ANOTHER APOLOGY

Sooooo guys.

I have another apology to make.

Guess what? My computer died on me. I know right, how _very_ annoying. So it might be a while till I update as the only times I can really update are in school -just now- or when I'm at home for the odd hour I can get on my parents computer..

Which is really bad I know.

**BUT**

I will try to update I promise. Just whenever I get free time.

Thanks again.

And sorry. =( I'm just as bummed as you guys are -I hope!


	15. NOTE

Hey guys.

For anyone who's still subscribed to my stories, I do hope you don't hate me.

I haven't updated in quite a long time and that's because of alot of reasons, but I'm still updating my True Blood fanfiction 'Conflict At Eclipse'

Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to update my Twilight fanfictions anymore. I would like to, and I hope people will stay on alert for these stories incase of the day when I do update them.

This is just a quick note to say if anyone here is on FictionPress, I've just started my own story and would like it if some of you guys would read it.(:

Thanks.

Libby

.com/~sushikid


End file.
